And I'm thinking Damn, if the ocean could talk
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: Briefly, as Percy breathes in and out, he can't help but wonder if mom and Paul had. With him being here completely destroy the original timeline? Or was it separate branch? Percy's mouth twisted into a grim expression. What was worse - everything obliterated, so easily wiped clean like a slate, or his mom and Annabeth waiting for Percy to come back?


It's when he's sliding the key into deadbolt that Percy breaths in. His eyes flutter close as he takes in the smell of car exhaust, the loudness of the city and the people who live it in.

It's hard to do it; Smelly Gabe and his poker buddies are human. There's so many humans in this city, like gnats swarming. That's why Percy had closed his eyes and forced himself to breath so not to drown in the overwhelming sensation; Mrs, Dodds was easy. Why humans feel like gnats most animals have this small and pounding feeling to them; it's not surprising. Dogs, cats, the birds and even the mice are not effected by the mist - they can smell, they can see what most humans can not. It's why, Percy had come to learn, dogs would suddenly and violently pull on leashes or bark at someone - they knew unlike their owners and that was their way of warning humans. Percy had wanted to get a dog. Not buy one of those purebred ones but take in one that needed a home. Unfortunately Percy had never got the chance to get one.

Briefly, as Percy breathes in and out, he can't help but wonder if mom and Paul had. With him being here completely destroy the original timeline? Or was it separate branch? Percy's mouth twisted into a grim expression. What was worse - everything obliterated, so easily wiped clean like a slate, or his mom and Annabeth waiting for Percy to come back? Waiting, thinking maybe it was like Hera all over again, and only to have the realization that had been creeping into their minds but denied until that moment when they realized he wouldn't be coming back.

Suddenly Percy's weight was on the doorknob because he desperately needed to cling onto something to anchor himself to. His heart was like a rabbit's. Fast and erratic in fear (in heartbreak) at the sudden realization that his family were waiting for him and this time he couldn't go back to them. Percy was glad his eyes were closed otherwise he might have started crying. He didn't want this, Percy thought desperately as he leaned his against the door of the old apartment, he wanted his family, his life, his timeline back. But when had the universe and its gods - Greek or Roman - had given a damn on wanted Percy wanted?

That was one of many reasons why Percy had never wanted to be a demi-god.

It takes a minute or two to gather some composure before Percy walks in. (He doesn't wait longer to gain some tolerance. Percy lost what little he had years ago when he had finally learnt of Smelly Gabe having laid a hand on mom.) The smell of cigar smoke, cheap beer, farts, and the staleness of the old apartment greets Percy. The foulness makes his mouth twist in distaste; his family's apartment is added to the list of things Percy misses from his time.

For the first time in his life, Gabe looks up from the cigar he's smoking to look at Percy. The man's mouth twists in anger; funny, Percy knows the feeling all to well - in fact it's reciprocated.

"So, you're home," is all that Smelly Gabe says to acknowledge him. It takes Percy back a second because he suspecting a different reaction considering how the last time he was here Gabe's blood had ended up drying on his knuckles when Percy had finally given up until mom got home and had just laid on his bed. It must because of the other men being in the room, Percy thought. Gabe didn't want to admit that his twelve tested on step son was where he got those bruises from all those weeks ago.

Percy honestly doesn't know if he was thankfully Gabe was playing poker or not. There a violent and loyal part of Percy that wants them gone and Gabe to start something. Percy had left his mom in capable hands (her own with Medua's head) but there was never a day Percy didn't wish he couldn't have defended her; that she didn't married Gabe just to protect him with that lousy asshole's smell.

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked, eyes flickering to dirty and beer bottle littered floor. Normally he would have taken off his shoes so not to track dirt into the apartment but this wasn't his home and it's not like it could get that dirtier.

"Working," Gabe replied. "You got any cash?"

Huh. Percy had forgotten how the man could smell money on a person despite how bad Gabe reeked himself. It's the thought of Gabe's corpse being a statue that's going to be sold so mom could finally go finish learning about literature that makes Percy smile politely as he forks over the money without a word. Smelly Gabe's friends probably aren't morally better but that doesn't stop Percy from wishing that one of them beats the human tuskless walrus sorry ass.

Despite the idea of going to his room - Gabe's "study" when Percy was at school - not that nice Percy does so anyway. It's that or wandering around the city until mom gets back and the later is just stupid with two major gods thinking he's stolen their weapons.

With a sigh Percy starts cleaning the junk that was left on his bed; he's slept on worse when he was on quests. Hopefully Percy could sleep and not cause some environmental accident. (Percy knows better than to hope not to have nightmares by now.)

* * *

A/N: Originally posted on ao3 under the pen name youngjusticewriter. This takes place in middle of chapter two of I scream too loud when I speak my mind.

I know the anon asked for more Percy and Sally but I couldn't help but include Gabe. (Also I absolutely love how Smelly Gabe is this fandom's Umbridge aka not redeemable, as in no one has ever tried to redeem them.) I'll cover Sally and Percy in the second/last chapter like the anon request wanted.


End file.
